gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Maze Page Guideline
moved from the comment section of chaos abyss. and my Message Wall from Oct 2019. you don't need to read just posting that here for posterity. before you start reading know that category on this page would refer to a part of or all of the contents and ToC means Table of Content. what I want to address here is that there is no consensus on the order of the table of contents on the maze pages and there are no guidelines showing an example on how they should go the thing I found that has any relation to the maze is this found here and here as well as here e.g.showen below as the first 2 are currently indistinguishable from each other and Thriefty believes this one here is the one in use we will continue with it. __TOC__ Proposal this would show how ideally the basic page layout would be. ideally all the content bellow would be listed in the ToC in this order on maze pages. Hidden Gumball this tells you how to obtain the maze's hidden gumball should contain a picture of it Enemies Usual Enemies this section should contain all the information about that mazes monsters in "Template: Monster General" under the monster table, there should be a link to the maze name/Specific subpage. there you will find including but not limited to gumball specific effects on the monsters Special Enemies (Only included if there are enough to justify a separate table for it. Otherwise, merged with Usual Enemies) every so often there is a third or even more option which are enemies that are limited to a certain section of the maze. this set up is good and I don't want to change it. This uses "Template:Monster General C", which generates a collapsed table. Boss this section shows all the information about the mazes boss sometimes this section would contain 2 boss information like City of Steam. its format is similar to Usual Enemies however doesn't use its template instead it uses a table like this with some slit variation depending on the maze it would also have the image of the boss to the right of the table and the bosses skills listed under it There would also be info of any Boss Minions, if there are any. Allies (Only included if there are enough to justify a separate table for it. Otherwise, merged with linked Maze Occurrences, or not included at all) On some pages it will also list maze specific allies under the name Allies like here Borderland, Gods' Chessboard and Hell Frontier. a good example for how it should look is Hell Frontier Maze Mechanics Once was called Special Maze Mechanics now called Maze Mechanics this category refers to a part of the maze that will be a constant in the maze and have a major effect on gameplay the category can have anywhere from none to multiple maze mechanics that need to be listed here this is fine as is just make sure that all information listed here has its own subcategory as they are important and need to be known. if it's misplaced it will screw up other sections. Examples of important maze mechanics include: Engineering Manuals in Avalon Fortress, Legendary Artifacts in Dracula's Castle, Elemental Altar in Lost Temple, Etc. Maze Occurrences Once was called Special Occurrences now call Maze Occurrences this category refers to the content in the maze that you can find on the floors of the maze most content in this section is minor but important information that needs its own subcategories to navigate but should be limited in the extent that it can cover. Various Occurrences(Table) this section should contain all the small information about things found in the maze that isn't monster or corpses and can only be found in that maze like Adventurer's Forest. There are some small exceptions like Elemental Altars which is a key piece in Lost Temple but a minor role in other mazes Thriefty: I personally don't know if I want a Table format. Adventurer's Forest looks nice cause the events aren't complex, but just look at Chaos Abyss. It would be a nightmare to put a Table format. Also, there are lots of smallquotes with description of maze occurrences (See Cloud Island) which doesn't fit well in a Table format like in Adventurer's Forest Various Occurrence (Non-Table) "Description when interacting with maze occurrence" This is the format for most pages. This should contain all key information or information that is too large to contain in just table format. Thriefty: Since Corpses have its own guidelines, thinking if Maze shops and Maze Caves should have their own guidelines Corpses not all corpses are actually corpses. corpses are things that are affected by Farplane Ranger. this section should contain all the corpses information in a table like this Loot this category refers to the content in the maze that you can pick up and put in your bag or take out of the maze it also covers stuff that only some gumballs can acquire most content in this section is minor but important information that needs its own subcategories to navigate Out of Maze Loot all the stuff you can acquire in the map and take out with you this does not include potion formula but can contain special maze specific rewards Title specific loots tells you about the stuff you can get with titles usually just GoT and Farplane Ranger but night contain others idk Thriefty: Farplane Ranger bonuses are all already in corpses. I am thinking that maybe we should put Great God of Thieves bonuses into the maze cave section and remove this entirely. Other specific loots link to maze name/specific gumball loot subsection Tips any tips to follow when playing that maze Quest/DP list of quests to complete to unlock raid mode for that maze looks like this. should also should have the mazes information about Boss Package listed in-between Quest/DP and the table the G above means you need endless mode to complete the quest. An S instead would mean I could be completed in story mode don't ask me why its S and G and not something else like S and M (LoL) IDK. To Unlock this will tell you how to unlock the maze not all maze pages will have it as half the mazes sill open up automatic this section is necessary because of mazes City of Steam which has complicated and annoying unlock methods. Story Mode use to be called story quest but was should be changed because endless mode is called endless mode. some times found in two sections call potion formula and stages should be combined and merged into story mode with a commen loose pease of info usually found at the very top of a mazes page saying something like unlock maze gumball after complete story mode. Info that should be in Story Mode section: *Story Quest name *Vigour required *Important loot (Potion formula, gem, Maze gumball, etc) Notes this section is the hub for all the ref you should set it up like this so you can avoid creating problems if someone wants to make another reference group but is too lazy to make a group.it will protect you references External links links to any videos or external pages pertaining to the maze. controversy Thriefty wants to unlock and story mode near the top stating I'd like to keep it up high, but short, for those newcomers who are trying to figure out how to get certain new mazes. and I personally would like Story Quest be near the top, but be very short. Same for To Unlock. I ATCkit disagree because I feel it's better to keep them down and out of the way as they have no lasting value and will still be available to new users. please state you opinion guys lets a consensus here Precedent the precedent set Oct. 24, 2019, so if you're curious about something referenced down below or up above make sure that you look at the page history version of it. on almost every page it would say something like "Complete story mode to get the maze pacific gumball".this should be moved to Story Quest. I found that most of the pages had the last 7 content as #Out-of-Maze Loot #Title specific loots #Other specific loots #Tips #Quest/DP #Notes #External links with either notes, external links, '''and/or '''Other specific loots missing on some pages as they were not relevant or in the case of other specific loots it is missing and should be added as it provides valuable information on gumball pacific loot. there use to be some pages that had Quest/DP right at the top of the page but I moved them down to be congruent with the above order but what was different was there was a sub-content with those showing the reward for completing the Boss Package quest under the Quest/DP so what I did was removed the content subsection and moved it right under the quest/DP link like so Quests / DP Kill level 100 boss for one time Boss Package worth 20x Cyclops and 20x Dragon's Rib. with this, you can decongest the ToC a bit. the thing is only half the maze pages have this information somewhere on its page and I don't know if I should add them all like above or remove them. personally I would add them as they would only take one sentence and provide valuable information to new players moving on there's another common category on the ToC called Story Quest (e.g. Chaos Abyss) or''' Stages and 'Potions Formulas '(e.g. City of Steam) that tells you about the quests available before endless mode.and what potions you can get from the maze. the thing is it is always found right near the top-middle of the content page and it doesn't provide any valuable information as those quests aren't replayable. I honestly don't know if they should even be kept on the maze page. wether to remove them or not is up to you but whether they stay or go they have to be moved down near the bottom as they take away from the information that matters. moving on to another common category on the ToC called '''To Unlock it is usually found at the very top of the ToC. the thing is this is already partially addressed with the Maze Template so I don't know what to do with it. it also does take away from the ToC so at the very least move it down. another common content I would like to discuss is the Hidden Gumball I personally like where it is and think it's fine but that's because on every run I take I am to get it if that wasn't the case I think it would just be a hindrance. what do you think? What I would suggest is have them set up like so or some variation thereof. #Tips #Quest/DP #Notes #Story Quest #To Unlock #External links Going on to the 3 major content categories we have the #Enemies #Special Maze Mechanics (sometimes listed as Features) #Special Occurrences Always in that order 1 Enemies. it is usually reduced to just 2 subcategories First is usually enemies and second is boss but every so often there is a third or even more option which are enemies that are limited to a certain section of the maze. this set up is good and I don't want to change it. on some pages it will also list maze specific allies under the name Allies like here Borderland, Gods' Chessboard and Hell Frontier. 2 Special Maze Mechanics. this category refers to a part of the maze that will be a constant in the maze and have a major effect on gameplay the category can have anywhere from non to multiple maze mechanics that need to be listed here this is fine as is just make sure that all information listed here has its own subcategory as they are important and need to be known. if it's missplaced it will fuck up other sections 3 Special Occurrences this category refers to the content in the maze that you can find on the floors of the maze most content in this section is minor but important information that needs its own subcategories to navigate but should be limited in the extent that it can cover. for instants the maze Adventurer's Forest has 2 subcategories it looks like this 1. Special Occurrences #Various Occurrences #Corpses we can just focus on Various Occurrences as Corpses already has the practics with various occurrences where you tie up all the minor information into this subsection rather than here Bloody Fortress #Special Occurrences ##Various ###Discarded Bookshelf ###Statues ###Demon Bazaar ###Bloody Furnace ###Spell Forbidden Prison ###Bloody Trap ###Abandoned Truck ###Succubus Hut ###Abandoned Cauldron (1x) ##Corpses #Faith Rewards ##Equipment Suits if it wasn't for the fact that Statues is key information that needs to know and should be listed under Special Maze Mechanics with faith rewards and Equipment Suits this ToC would look something like this #Special Maze Mechanics ##Faith Rewards ##Equipment Suits ##Statues #Special Occurrences ##Various Occurrences ##Corpses last but not least I want to talk about the loot section traditionally it looks like this #Out of Maze Loot #Title specific loots but more recently there is a new version that I like better it looks like this (Gumball Specific Loots also know as Gumball Specific information) #Loots ##Out of Maze Loot ##Title specific loots ##Gumball Specific Loots Gumball Specific Loots will bring you to a sub-page with all the small ways gumballs powers affect the maze. Comments Category:Mazes